1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method for controlling the apparatus, and a memory medium storing a control program for carrying out the method. More particularly, the invention relates to a printing apparatus which moves from a resting state to a printable state by starting image forming means every time image information has been received, a method for controlling such an apparatus, and a memory medium storing a control program for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In laser-beam printers which execute printing based on image data transmitted from a host computer (an external apparatus), a printer engine (image forming means) is started upon completion of reception of all image data relating to a page to be printed, thereby starting rotation of a scanner, heating of a heater, conveyance of a recording sheet to a position to start printing, and the like. After each of these operations has reached a predetermined condition, and it has become possible to perform a scanning operation by a laser beam, formation of an image to be output is started.
The above-described method has a disadvantage in that, although reception of image data may have been completed and transmission of a video signal to the printer engine can be started, printing cannot be started until the start of the printer engine is completed. That is, in the above-described method, a time obtained by adding a time to transmit image data and a time to start the printer engine is required until printing is started after starting the transmission of image data from the host computer to the printer.
In laser-beam printers which execute printing based on compressed image data (hereinafter abbreviated as "compressed data")transmitted from a host computer (an external apparatus), a printer engine (image forming means) is started upon completion of reception of all compressed data for a page to be printed, thereby starting rotation of a scanner, heating of a heater, conveyance of a recording sheet to a position to start printing, and the like.
This method has a disadvantage in that, although reception of the compressed data may have been completed and transmission of a video signal to the printer engine can be started, printing cannot be started until the start of the printer engine is completed. That is, in the above-described method, a time obtained by adding a time to transmit the compressed data and a time to start the printer engine is required until printing is started after starting the transmission of the compressed data from the host computer to the printer.